El Resplandor de la Rosa
by Marzul
Summary: Siempre he creído que los vampiros son leyendas, pero cuando te enamoras de uno verdadero no sabes a que peligros te expones y más cuando te pide que lo acompañes a la eternidad. Esperen, ¿acaso los vampiros, cazadores y licántropos pueden coexistir en un mismo mundo?
1. Kaname Kuran El Principio

**El Resplandor de la Rosa **

**Kaname Kuran. El Principio**

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Hino Matsuri**

Los vampiros solo existen en la ficción, son temas que nos relatan en cuentos de terror o historias de miedo. Sin embargo era atrayente imaginarse como poseían una vida inmortal, solo vivían bebiendo sangre, era asombroso, tenían poderes y sobre todo los dones más seguros en su milenaria existencia estaban la seducción y la belleza absoluta. Yo encajaría en ese patrón como la presa más cercana a los depredadores, soy la comida que harían un vampiro al verme ¡Drenaría mi sangre! Observaría como sus colmillos penetrarían mi cuello, succionando toda mi vitalidad, me utilizaría como la pequeña pieza de su vida inmortal Que otra función puede cumplir un simple humano carente de poderes con huesos frágiles y encargada por la ley suprema de la vida ser una sombra, el tipo de chica que no encaja entre las porristas, la que lee libros de vampiros e historias sobrenaturales. Nunca lo había confesado, pero era angustioso saber que había llegado a Japón y un miedo escabroso ensombreció la poca calma que había obtenido de las efusivas despedidas de mi tía y su familia. Volvía a ser acogida por mi país de origen a culpa de las llantinas molestosas y los ruegos de papá. La razón de su repentina llamada era aun indescifrable pero al fin y al cabo era preciso volver a casa, al lugar que ocupa en mi mente con vagos recuerdo.

Entre la gente aglomerada por la llegada del vuelo 304 China-Japón busque de un lado a otro con la esperanza que Kaien Cross, mi padre, llegara a darme por lo menos un abrazo de bienvenida o quizá un saludo pero no encontré ni el más parecido con él. Al contrario de un cálido recibimiento encontré a un hombre mayor, con cara muy seria y una cartilla en la que estaba mi nombre. "Yuuki Cross". Bienvenida.

-¿Disculpe, quien es usted?-Me atreví a pregunta cuando tomo mis maletas y avanzó a un paso casi militar. Aquel hombre me miro con cara de pocos amigos pero se encargo de aclararme, su nombre era Toga Yagari y era una especie de profesor y amigo de mi padre, él no había podido asistir por motivos de trabajo, después de todo cuando salí de Japón apenas tenía cinco años y era consistente de lo grande que era la ciudad.

Durante el camino atravesamos las calles con mucha naturalidad, el chofer que conducía era my atento y sabia a donde nos íbamos, los edificios eran enormes tan parecidos como los de China, el trafico ordenado pese a ser de noche y los rascacielos iluminados me hacían sentir más a gusto. Sin embargo la piel se me erizo a la llegada a casa, abandoné las maletas al piso y lo único que pensé fue dormir larga y plácidamente pero todo eso choco cuando encontré una carta sobre la cama, la letra era casi indescifrable pero para alguien que tenía experiencia leyendo jeroglíficos no resulta ser problema y decía:

"Yuuki, mi querida hija, debes considerarme un mal padre por no contarte sobre mis planes y que no te espere en el aeropuerto, pero yo nunca había planeado que esto fuera así, cuando llegue a casa te lo compensare-Lo imagine lloriqueando y haciendo pucheros-Debes sentirte cansada por el viaje y te aviso que cuando llegues dejes todo y mires en tu ropero el uniforme de la academia-Algo de lo tratado no me estaba gustando y comencé a realizar un ligero fruncimiento de ceño-Por si no te lo había contado las clases empiezan mañana y estas matriculada en la academia, para acortar el mensaje quiero decir que tus cosas y tus papeles están preparados para tus clases. Te quiere, papá.

¿Era broma? No sabía si reiría con locura o hasta las lagrimas. Se suponía que debía descansar, tomármelo con calma y estar relajada. Pero eso era mucho para mis pobres nervios, estuve a punto de lanzarme por la ventana quizá eso hubiese sido la mejor opción pero fue denegada al recapacitar con mucha más sensatez, lo que había hecho Kaien era arbitrario, imponente, inscribirme en su propia academia era lo peor, todo el mundo conocía su apellido y de seguro no faltaba mucho para encajar con las rompecabezas ¿Aquel hombre era mi padre o un verdugo?

Arrugue aquel papel con toda la fuerza posible, abrí la ventana y lo lancé lo más lejos entre los bosques de…Observando con claridad recordé que vivía en la academia como muchos otros pero con privilegios, una habitación para mi sola, de color marfil, un enorme ropero del cual debía estar ese maldito uniforme del cual no se pego la curiosidad por verlo. Enojada más que preocupada tome un baño, me cambie la ropa por una pijama y dormí acurrucando al libro "Drácula" de Bram Stoker, era mi único consuelo a esa noche tan cansada, al menos iba a tener de compañía a mi libro favorito.

_"Tú y yo seremos como mamá y papá" Dos niños sonreían cómplices mientras se acurrucaban entre las sábanas.- Yuuki- El pequeño de cabellos azabaches beso su frente-Yo siempre voy a protegerte, entiendes._

_-Si Onii-san, te quiero mucho-coloco sus pequeñas manos en su cuello, pegando su mejilla a sus labios._

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!

-Debí quedarme dormida-Agitada corrí de lado a lado ese nuevo uniforme. Si al menos conociera mejor a mi habitación, de mala gana me desvestí lo más rápido que puede, colocándome las medias largas, la blusa, el blazer y termine con la falda, que para mi suerte era dos tallas más corta. ¡Director!-Pegue un gritito de ira.-Es un mal padre, no cabe duda. Ahora que haría con aquella prenda, tan corta que se me notaria, con absoluta seguridad, el único recurso resignado era no moverse demasiado y ya me las arreglaría mañana. Tan pequeña me consideraba. Anudé como acto final la corbata, arregle mi corto cabellos y salí casi huyendo de mi propia habitación. No había nadie en casa, al menos no visiblemente, solo tenía un ligero desayuno de jugo y tostadas los cuales comí con gran presura que casi me terminó por ahogar.

A la luz del día sabia que pertenecía a la clase "Diurna" o al menos eso fue lo que me explico Yagari, que diferencia podría haber, esa era la única clase que había en todo el lugar donde todo era extraño y nuevo.

"Edificio en construcción" ¡Cuidado! Había un enorme cartel resaltante bajo ese color blanco de la construcción parecida a un castillo decadente como los relataba en mis libros de vampiros, amplias ventanas rodeadas de un aura misteriosa y oscura, un aspecto a antiguo. Al parecer sería considerado como un nuevo edificio para la academia, aquellos que pertenecieran demostraría las exorbitantes sumas que darán por habitarlo. Siendo la hija del director, quizá sea mi nueva clase al ser terminada, ese pensamiento me dio ganas de reír. Mi principal misión era ingresar a mis nuevas clases, todo gracias Kaien Cross.

Mis pensamientos aunque presurosos por llegar a la clase se desviaron a un sueño en especial, un sueño que me perseguía por más de diez años, repetitivo en el que veía a un niño contándome historias _"Tu y yo seremos como mamá y papá" _Al decir eso en un susurro, una ráfaga me pego en la cara haciendo que mi cabello y mi falda se movieran de forma descontrolada. ¡Un ráfaga de viento, lo que me faltaba! Presione con gran fuerza mi falda hasta que esta se quedara quieta, al creer que había desaparecido esta reapareció chocándome con más dureza a la cara, volviendo a desequilibrar todo el uniforme y mi cabello aunque intente llegar a mi falda, esta se corrió entre mis dedos y se movió como en una fotografía de una actriz de los años del recuerdo. Roja de la vergüenza rogué que nadie viera mi lamentable accidente, mire de lado a lado para cerciorarme que nadie me hubiese visto en una escena un tanto embarazosa.

Confiada levante la cabeza y encontré unos ojos oscuros suspendidos entre mi cara y mi falda. ¡Lamentablemente horrible!

-¿Viste algo?-Pregunte sonrojada

El negó tímidamente.

Obteniendo su respuesta, aunque no tan verídica como la quisiera, cruzamos caminos raudamente mientras me alejaba sentí como algo recorría mi cuerpo como si lo conociera con anterioridad. Ruborizada por completo no me atreví a verlo con la claridad por mi nublada vergüenza y comencé a caminar a un paso casi robótico mientras escuche una risita ligera que provenía de sus labios. ¡Maldito pervertido! Aumente el ritmo de mis pies y corrí lo más precavido que puede, después de todo esta falda me traería problemas.

Llegue al salón de clases como magia. El profesor estaba comenzando con su clase. "Trágame tierra", ahora esperaba a no ser presentada como la hija del egocéntrico director. Suspire y toque la puerta.

-¡Buenos días!-Salude poniendo la cara más optimista que tuve.

-Puede ingresar.

El profesor me miro con actitud seria, mientras que el resto me picaban con sus penetrantes ojos, interrogantes. Con señas el profesor, indico que me acercara a su pupitre y le explicara mis datos. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar por lo desastrosa que estaba luego de esa ráfaga de aire.- China, eh, muy bien. Párate en el centro del salón que voy a presentarte con el resto. Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Qué curso iba a enseñar para odiarlo de por vida. ¿Qué iba a ser ahí? Si en China apenas me conocían como la invisible que nuevo apodo recibiría aquí. Hice una inspección rápida a salón, era veinte observándome con curiosidad. Rogué no sudar como una bestia.

-Quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera de clases, su nombre es Yuuki Cross y viene de China, chicos asegúrense de tratarla bien

Quede muda, bueno todo hubiese pasado como la experiencia de la chica tímida si la maldita boca del profesor divulgaría mis orígenes a toda la clase ¿Eres la hija de director?

Escuche el murmullo cuando se divulgo, pasos exteriores, todo ahora era lejano y la voz del profesor era como un megáfono lento y tortuoso.

Asentí, clavando mi señal de muerte.

-Puedes sentarte. Esa mesa está vacía junto a Sayori. No quiero tratar mal a la hija del director-Hablo con diversión.

¿La hija del director? ¿El director tenía una hija? ¿China? No se parecen en nada ¿Sera adoptada? Parece que se ha levantado de la cama y solo se cambio el uniforme. Qué vergüenza es la hija del director y se atreve a llegar tarde, cree porque su papá es dueño de la academia puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Me convendría ser la hija de alguien prestigioso y tener mis beneficios.

¿Por qué soy la hija del director? Comencé a formar mis propias conclusiones luego de escuchar todos los comentarios al borde del colapso. Las clases fueron de lo más aburridas y a causa de las cacatúas de compañeras y la chica que se sentaba a mi costado tuvo un carácter más reservado y no me dirigió palabra en todo el día.

Al estuchar el sonido del timbre, fui la primera en evacuar huyendo de las arpías. Había sido un día demasiado cansado y molesto, sin contar lo vergonzoso.

Suspire agotada

Camine de regreso a casa con pereza. Regresar a mi hogar resultaba como la academia, nuevo y complicado. Era horrible imaginarse el mañana, los compañeros molestosos y la presencia de Kaien lloriqueando y haciéndole pucheros. ¿Por qué había regresado a Japón? Me pregunte y no halle la respuesta o si, mi tía había recibido noticias de papá y había pedido que regresara lo más rápido posible a mi verdadero hogar. "Me extrañaba y necesitaba que volviera" Y en menos de tres semanas tenía mis maletas tomando un vuelo a Japón casi como una necesidad.

El sol se escondía entre los arboles con gran presura, para la entrada de la oscuridad profunda pero sentía un leve temor al recordar la frase "Ha llegado la hora de los vampiros". Pensé mientras sonreía en mis ideas descuidadas-Que vampiro podría existir en la academia Cross o seria del tipo de vampiros que drena ideas, de colmillos falsos molestando en el salón de clase, de esos había muchos.

-Voy a bañarme y dormir profundamente-Hable en voz alta al cruzar el penúltimo árbol para salir de la academia, entre la fría tarde escuche el sonido desesperado de un ave, un canto de auxilio, curiosa me guie del canto hasta llegar a ver un ave de color azul chillando desesperado porque su nido estaba de cabeza y posiblemente se encontraba su polluelo –Debiste haber caído-Reflexione observando la altura del árbol y comprobé mis suposiciones, por suerte aquel polluelo aun seguía vivo, las hojas secas habían contribuido para que sobreviviera a la caída. Su madre voló mientras me observaba con desconfianza y canturreaba casi desesperada, tan preocupada por el polluelo como se debía sentir el cariño materno-No te preocupes, ahora lo llevo contigo-Dije mientras me trepaba al árbol, algo de esa agilidad de niños que conservaba por los juegos infantiles. Tiré la mochila al piso y con la mano libre maniobre para subir las ramas, evitando que la pequeña ave se lastimara-Un paso más y listo-Afirme mientras depositaba el nido con mucha más seguridad entre las ramas y me quede observando con curiosidad ese amor materno. Moví la cabeza y con una mirada melancólica me despedí de mi hazaña heroica. Mientras pensaba cual rama era más segura descubrí que el suelo estaba alejado y un ataque de miedo a las alturas me sorprendió. Al subir mi único objetivo fue salvar la vida de aquella ave pero ahora tenia miedo. Bufé ante mi error arriesgándome a bajar las ramas, todo iba bien paso a paso hasta que la noche penetro por completo haciendo que todo se tornara oscuro y misterioso.

Al coger una rama, escuche como este crujió descolocando mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos lo único que espera fue la caída libre acompañado del dolor propio del golpe. Cerré los ojos casi por reflejo.- ¡Ay! Eso dolió.

-Puedes abrir los ojos-Una suave voz me hizo creer que estaba muerta

-No puedo, creo que me fracturado el pie.- Confesé metida en mi dolor

-Si abres los ojos te darás cuenta que no te paso nada

Lentamente abrí los ojos, espiando por las pestañas observe a un ángel tomarme entre sus brazos, debía ser un sueño, la ilusión mas hermosa que atravesaba mi cerebro luego del golpe, concluyendo que los seres celestiales brillan también de noche. Era el chico más hermoso que había visto en mi vida mejor dicho estaba en mi lista de vampiros favoritos-suspendí la idea, el no era un vampiro-Pero su piel era tan nívea que me confundía con uno, de extremada belleza. Un dios.

-Estoooyyy bbiien- Balbucee creyendo que mi alucinación era cierta, sus brazos me sostenían delicadamente como si fuera una rosa a punto de brotar. El sueño de toda chica.

-¿Pudiste haber caído Yuuki?- Me hablo con especial preocupación, como si yo fuese algo cercano a él.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Reaccione

Rio

-Esa respuesta es simple, eres la hija del director, Yuuki Cross, todos estaban esperándote, sería algo ofensivo no saber tu nombre, bella dama-Lentamente sentí como descendía mi cuerpo al piso-Mi nombre es Kaname Kuran, un placer en conocerte. Poso sus fríos labios sobre mi muñeca tomando por sorpresa a mi cuerpo sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo. La oscuridad contribuía a ver que su cabellos era de esa misma tonalidad ¿Acaso el mismo chico de la mañana? Me sonroje al instante

-Es hora de irme, es peligroso que una chica de tu edad ande sola en esta academia ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-Pregunto observándome con una ternura jamás conocida.

-Gracias, pero estoy cerca de mi casa

-Cuídate, Yuuki- Volvió a besar mi mano mientras me alejaba de su tan formal y caballerosa actitud. No voltee a mirarlo por última vez, pero un extraño nudo se me había formado en el pecho.

**Mi pequeña Yuuki, has vuelto. Se rozo los labios con la yema de los dedos. Esta extraña calidez ha vuelto contigo, mi cuerpo reconoce que aún conservas tu esencia. **

Corrí lo más rápido que puede a casa, había demasiadas coincidencias en este día con aquel joven- Beso mi mano y me hablo como si me conociera, después de todo mi día tenía algo de luz. En aquella distancia, discretamente me puse a ver la silueta de aquel chico, cuando iba a descubrir por completo la ventana, alguien me dio una palmada en la frente y me di cuenta que el director también lo había llamado.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que esta idea agrade a todas las seguidoras de Kaname/Yuuki porque a mí me encanta esa pareja. Deseo sus ****review ¿SI?, esa es una gran motivación para la historia y para mí. Las que siguen Campanas blancas, les prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Estere esperando sus comentarios. Las quiere, Marzul.**


	2. Secretos

**Secretos**

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Hino Matsuri**

Gire mi cuerpo encontrando la presencia de Kaien Cross observándome con la expresión de siempre, infantil y al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Yuuki!-Chillo abrazándome tan fuerte que sentí que me asfixiaba.

-Ya basta director, quiere matarme.

Velozmente se aparto de mí, acomodándose los anteojos.

-Mi pequeña Yuuki, que lindo te queda el uniforme. Eres tan adorable-volvió a estrujarme.

-¡Director!-Grite ofuscada.

Puso cara de perro regañado y con los ojos humedecidos, dijo:

-¿Director? No puedes llamarme papá, papi o daddy. Solo una vez.

-Usted es el director de la academia, yo solo soy una alumna-Conteste con diplomacia, a causa suya había tenido un día escabroso.

-Mi Yuuki, mi adorable hija, me rechaza, rechaza a papá. Esto no es posible-Dramatizo colocándose las manos sobre la frente.-Que cruel destino nos ha invadido.

-Director, estoy cansada me voy a dormir

-Pero apenas son las seis de la tarde. Oh, qué mal padre he sido, no me perdonas por no recogerte ayer, pese a leer guías para padres aun no lo supero. Yuuki-A veces Kaien podría ser tan molesto. Perdonaras a tu padre ¿Si? ¿Lo harás?-Miro expectante como cachorro emocionado.

Al fin de cuentas manteníamos lazos sanguíneos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo viví en un país extranjero al cuidado de una tía.

-Si papá, todo está bien

Suspire. Mientras él volvía a asfixiare en sus brazos-Yuuki ha vuelto, mi hija, mi pequeña hija, mi bebé.

-¡Director! Tengo diecisiete años, no soy un bebé. Estoy exhausta, iré a cambiarme-Arrastrando los pies escape de Kaien a llegar a mi propia habitación.

Tire mis cosas a la cama. Realmente estaba cansada, todo era tan rápido que no pude darle respiro a mi vida y la academia. Tan odioso, me apresure a desvestirme y tome una ducha.

-Yuuki, la cena esta lista-chillo Kaien desde la cocina.

No conteste, tenía la cabeza limitada en una sola idea ¡casa,  
Japón!, si tan solo mamá estuviera a mi lado, nunca la he conocido…

-Yuuki, ven a cenar-Escuche su voz más cercana a la puerta.

Asentí entre mis pensamientos. La cena se tormo demasiado ruidosa para mi gusto, papá hablaba hasta por los codos. Era diferente a él en ese sentido, quizá parecida a mamá, mamá…

-Director, quiero decir papá-cada vez que lo llamaba así podría conseguir todo lo que quisiera-¿Cómo era mamá?

La pregunta hizo que se irguiera y su actitud infantil cambio completamente, por un Kaien más serio y distante

-Tu madre era excepcional-Observe un brillo especial en sus ojos-Era parecida a ti. Deja de preocuparte, mejor cuéntame cómo fue tu primer día de clases, fueron amable contigo-Siempre me esquivaba con alguna pregunta, la amaba sí, pero parecía temer a sus respuestas.

Hice una mueca.

-He vuelto a casa como lo pediste, es mucho para ti hablarme de ella, ¿Cómo era? No quiero que me sigas esquivando, no soy tonta-Reaccione parándome mientras ponía la fuerza en un golpe a la mesa.

Él parecía ignorarme.

-Tu tía dijo que me iba a llamar a las diez, como ha pasado la hora, estoy seguro que ahora está marcando el teléfono

-Director Cross-Refute

Antes de seguir con el interrogatorio, el sonido del teléfono a cabo por interrumpirnos

-Esa debe ser Kaede, puedes contestarle.

Kaede Cross, era la hermana mayor de papá, de avanzada edad, por mis suposiciones podría decir que bordeaba los sesenta años y Kaien los eternos treinta, ella se había mudado a China décadas atrás y le agradaba el país por que poseía una familia y un presente, sus hijos, todos ya eran mayores y yo era como la hija que nunca tuvo, ella debió sufrir más nuestra separación.

-Hola-Conteste entusiasmada-¿Tía?

-Yuuki, que es lo que estás haciendo para no contestar mis llamadas. Estoy tratando de comunicarme contigo todo el día y solo está la contestadora o es que ¿acaso no quieres hablar conmigo?

-No, es solo que papá me inscribió en la academia y hoy comencé mis clases, no es culpa mía.- Kaien llevaría problemas serios.

-¡Que hizo qué!-Dijo molesta-Yo no te envié a ser mascota de esa sabandija, estoy segura que el viaje que hiciste fue cansado y él se atreve a enviarte a la academia, con lo avaro que es te inscribió en la academia que el mismo administra, no es necesario que digas nada tu silencio te delata-Kaede Cross podía ser un demonio cuando se trataba de mentiras-No te preocupes Yuuki yo me las arreglare con él, si Kaien sigue con ese comportamiento tan arbitrario te prometo que el menos de un mes estas de vuelta en casa, en tu verdadera casa, aquí todos te extrañamos y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarte en manos de ese bárbaro. Cuídate

-Si-Conteste débilmente antes que mi voz quebradiza me delata al borde de las lágrimas. Apenas le dirigí el teléfono a papá y salí corriendo escaleras arriba deseándole buenas noches.

Aquella noche dormí llorando, mi aspecto estaba espantoso, el cabello corto se me había pegado a la cara-Suspire resignada, hoy era el segundo día en la academia, confiaba que fuera mejor que ayer, me cambie la pijama por el uniforme.

-Señorita Cross, su padre acaba de enviar la falda que usted necesita y cuando termine, quiere que lo acompañe a tomar desayuno.

Tome la falda entre los dedos, al menos esto ya no iba a traerme problemas. Al término con mi aseo personal baje con las indicaciones del ama de llaves.

-Buenos días director

-No habíamos quedado en papá-Reclamó meneando la cabeza

-Usted es el director, no quiero que nadie piense que por ser mi padre yo obtengo beneficios.

-Mi Yuuki está creciendo tan rápido-Dijo ensoñado-Por eso estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Intentó abrazarme por un momento pero lo esquive, iba muy lento para la academia, no quería ser el objeto de murmullos malintencionados-¿Por qué?-Lloriqueo.

-Te dije que no tengo cinco años, puedo defenderme sola

-Está bien-Se acomodo la nariz al puente de la nariz-¿Te diriges a la academia, podríamos ir juntos?

Suspire.

No iba a estar tranquilo sino accedía. Caminamos a pasos silencios aunque Kaien Cross era demasiado bullicioso, guiándome el camino a los edificios haciendo referencia para no perderme. El extenso bosque de la academia, la casa de los alumnos de la clase diurna y aquel edificio que me inquietaba, ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento, no eran uno sino dos pintados del color de la plata.

-¿Quiénes viven ahí?-Pregunte hipnotizada por el aura misteriosa que desbordaba –Es tan, tan hermoso.

-¿Ahí?-Frunció el ceño-Aun nadie pero está acondicionando para los próximos alumnos que vendrán la próxima semana. Aquel edificio está en sus últimos detalles de construcción para la clase especial.

-¿Clase especial? Tiene mejor pinta que la clase diurna, ¿acaso yo podre estudiar ahí? Esos próximos alumnos parecen ser muy importantes.

-¡No!-Grito alarmando-Tú no entraras a esa clase jamás-Sentencio con los ojos al borde del terror-Esa clase es para chicos muy diferentes a ti.

-¿Por qué son diferentes?

-Yuuki no más preguntas, hoy llegaras tarde a clase, es mejor que te marches ahora yo debo arreglar algunos asuntos-Su actitud seria cambio cuando me beso la frente y corrió cruzando el puente de la clase diurna.

Yuuki Cross, la chica que no sabe su vida es una mentira o una realidad. Corran sus apuestas. ¿Que había venido a buscar en Japón? Esa respuesta solo me llevaba a mentiras y dudas. Mi madre, mi pasado, me angustiaba solo recordarlo. Esas respuestas no se aclararon en doce años. Necesito saber la verdad.

Las clases comenzaron con presura a diferencia del día anterior ahora todos parecían más atentos en clase que en la hija del director, eso me dio alivio. Sayori Wakaba seguía igual de hermética que ayer. Debía acostumbrarme al régimen de este nuevo lugar.

Y fue entonces cuando el profesor dio paso a…

-Quiero presentarles a un alumno nuevo, su nombre es Kei Takashi, es su primer año en la academia Cross, espero que sean amables con él.

Aquella persona inspeccionaba a todos con suficiencia, me bastaba con Sayori para conocer a otra persona como ella, pero me sorprendió cuando sus ojos se concentraron en mí, creí que deseaba asesinarme. Era atractivo no podría negarlo, su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos cafés le daban un aire de misterio y su cuerpo musculoso doblaba el tamaño a un chico normal. De hecho iba a ser el centro de atención y regalos por mis tan amigables compañeras. Caminaba a un paso despreocupado y para mi mala suerte se sentó detrás de mí. Era perturbarte el aura que mantenía siendo difícil concentrarme por toda la clase.

-Es molestoso ese olor perro mojado, no lo soporto-Fue el comentario altisonante más serio que oí a Sayori- Yuuki…

-¿Si?

-Podrías irte más allá, estas tomando mi espacio y no me gusta. Gracias.

La mire con los ojos de plato. En verdad era petulante. Si hubiera un lugar lejano para sentarme lo haría, no podría convivir con una persona tan soberbia como ella. Lo prometo.

-Eso piensas de mí-Frunció los labios.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ignorante y débil hija del director-Recogió sus cosas del pupitre.

-¿Qué problema tienes que sea la hija del director?-Apenas logre tomar su brazo, era demasiado ágil pese a ser prácticamente de la misma contextura. Sentí un golpe que partió de su brazo como un látigo veloz-Suéltame, insignificante.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?-Encare.

Demasiado tarde, ella se había marchado a grandes pasos, el aula comenzaba a quedarse vacía, era un buen momento para desahogarme. Tome la mochila y preferí correr a casa, necesitaba de Kaede, de mi verdadera familia que no poseía en Japón, sería mejor volver a China.

-Yo creo que la enojaste-Opino divertido-Así que tu eres la hija de Cross, nos veremos más seguido, te daré dos consejos, primero debes ir a tu casa, este horario es peligroso para que personas débiles como tú crucen la academia sola, alguien podría atacarte y segundo-medito- ese mejor te lo cuento luego, insignificante.

Idiota.

Ya no había nada que me impidiera quedarme en el aula. Sayori me odiaba por razones desconocidas y yo había comenzado a desarrollar antipatía por Kei, no me interesaba conocerlo y menos que me diera estúpidos consejos que a las seis de la tarde alguien podría atacarme.

Quería volver a casa, odiaba este lugar con todo mi corazón. Deambulé perdida por toda la academia, Kaien debía seguir con su trabajo y no le importaría mi presencia tardía en casa, de alguna manera llegue a los dormitorios de la clase diurna donde compartían el resto de alumnos su propia habitación.

-Odio a la academia Cross-Grite-Quiero volver a China -arrime mi cuerpo en los arboles lejanos y apartados de este mundo ficticio.

-¿Podría acompañarte?-Escuche una voz masculina acercarse por detrás del tronco del abeto.

Gire la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, efectivamente su voz era de la misma persona que me salvo ayer.

-Buenas tardes, señorita salvadora-Se acerco a besarme la mano

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Separe la mano de sus labios y el pareció notarlo porque sonrió lentamente.

-¿No te gusta que te llame salvadora, Yuuki?

-Me refiero a que tú apareces de la nada como un fantasma y eso…

-¿Te asusta? ¿Te doy miedo acaso?

-No-Solté segura-Mi día no ha sido muy bueno así que lo siento.

-¡Qué bien!

-Te burlas de mi-Objete-Es que acaso tu nunca has tenido un mal día, ya verás cuando te toque querrás que la tierra te trague.

-Lo sé, he tenido más malos días que buenos, te lo puedo asegurar. Me refería a que no te doy miedo, la mayoría de las personas corren espantadas por que hablan con desconocidos a ciertas horas que son indebidas para señoritas como tú.

Reí con ganas.

-Hablas extraño, ciertamente no estamos en las épocas antiguas para que yo te tenga miedo por ser un desconocidos, es preferible hablar contigo que con el abeto, no muy cómodo. La clase diurna creerá que soy la hija lunática del director, ellos si son aterradores. Además te debo un agradecimiento por salvarme ayer, si me hubiera roto un hueso-Evoque una llantina desesperada de papá con todos los números telefónicos de los mejores médicos de la ciudad sin llamar a uno solo-Prefiero no pensarlo.

Sentí que aquel extraño se refugiaba entre las hojas con el peso de la cabeza manteniendo un silencio profundo

-¿Bienes seguido aquí?

-Yo creo que ahora vendré mas seguido aquí que lo habitual-Aquel comentario hizo que mis mejillas se ruborizaran, iba en otro sentido-Claro, si la compañía es buena, es muy probable que acompañe a cierta chica que cree que esta lunática. Yo la llamaría la princesa salvadora de los débiles, para nada la considero una desquiciada aunque debo reconocer que es algo despreocupada por sí misma.

-No soy una despreocupada-Hice un mohín.-Acabo de llegar de China hace un dos días y se me hace un poco difícil acostumbrarme al ritmo de vida de la academia y además-a aquel extraño no le debía importar mi vida.

-Continua, estoy muy atento escuchándote, Yuuki

-Extraño a mi tía, y algunos recuerdos que tengo en China, aquí las personas no me reciben como alguien normal, solo por ser la hija del director, es complicado tú no lo entenderías.

-Puedes llamarme Kaname, no tengo problemas con eso. Entonces lo que entendí de eso es que tú no quieres ser hija del director por ser alguien importante o por que tus amigas no te aceptan.

-Papá es muy diferente a mi pero eso no significa que yo no lo ame más que a mi vida, es una persona de carácter juguetón hasta puede parecer infantil pero es la persona que ha estado cuidándome por toda mi vida, nunca ha dejado de protegerme pese a la distancia.

El rostro de Kaname se endureció levemente.

-Que bien que lo veas de esa forma, no debes preocuparte por el resto, que te parece si te propongo ser tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí. Yuuki, eres especial, no lo olvides.

Ese comentario me provoco un breve sonrojo.

Sonrió enternecido.

La propuesta resulto simpática, solo en eso minutos sentí que mi corazón galopaba sin motivo alguno al sentir sus dedos chocando con los míos, una electricidad desconocida que me hizo cambiar la conversación drásticamente.

-Demasiadas preguntas para una desconocida, mejor háblame de ti. Debes trabajar en la academia por qué no te he visto como un alumno.

-Eres muy rápida para asignarme funciones-sus dedos se separaron de los míos en un cosquilleó-Te equivocas.

-No me digas que eres un ladrón porque si mi padre sabe de tu existencia es posible que te des por muerto-Me observo algo preocupado-Solo bromeaba él no sería capaz de matar a nadie.

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho y ¿tu mamá?, disculpa es una indiscreción, no debí preguntarte eso.

-Eh, no te preocupes mi madre murió hace doce años, no la recuerdo con claridad-_es mas nunca la había visto y eso me afligía_-estaba muy pequeña, lo único que papá me dijo que ella tenido un accidente y es una estrella del firmamentito, las ideas que dicen los padres a los niños para no asustarlos. Mira la hora que es, debo irme Kaien se preocupara si no llego antes que todo quede oscurezca mas.

-Espera-tomo mi mano-Es demasiado tarde para que andes sola hasta tu casa, yo puedo acompañarte.

-Claro-Asentí, la verdad que se me había ido la hora hablando con Kaname, y apenas notaba las luces difusas de la casa, me había alejado más de lo debido, estábamos casi en el bosque, escuchando sonidos extraños entre los arbustos y las pisadas de fieras acechando a su presa, tuve un leve estremecimiento al oír una risita torva entre los pinos, ya no me estaba gustando en nada ver a la academia de noche.

"**PROHIBIDO" ZONA RESTRINGIDA.**

-Estamos cerca de tu casa, es esa mansión blanca ¿Cierto?

-Eh…-estaba demasiado sumida en los ruidos del bosque que no le preste atención, una figura borrosa en la copa más alta de los pinos nos observaba con unos ojos rojos como la sangre y a una gran seguridad comenzó a descender cada rama como si fuesen peldaños de escalera, una criatura enloquecida por atacarnos -Kaname, tengo miedo, me parece que este bosque tiene…¡Cuidado!-Grite al ver como algo brincaba con violencia a matarnos, de eso estaba segura, sus gritos me aturdieron mientras yo trataba de hacer reaccionar a Kaname jaloneándolo del brazo para escapar y fue entonces que descubrí que Kaname no era normal porque sus ojos me recordaron a un…**VAMPIRO.**

**¡Continuara!  
**

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**Nahomy Hitsugaya: Gracias por tu review y tus buenos deseos, es motivación para seguir con la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado y si yo también sigo la lista de novias de Kaname, jeje. **

**N.A: Siento la demora pero todo es culpa del manga, es un situación de amor y odio, para los que siguen el YUME saben porque lo sigo. Y si, Sayori puede leer mentes. Espero sus comentarios del capítulo en pocas palabras REVIEWS! Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.**


	3. El silencio de la Luna

**El silencio de la Luna**

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Hino Matsuri**

_¿Yuuki Cross, donde está tu mamá? -Mi mamá... -Yuuki Cross no tiene mamá, pobre Yuuki ¿Que se siente no tener una mamá? anda Yuuki dime..,Dejenla tranquila, no la molesten más o se las verán conmigo-¿Y tu quién demonios eres?-Yo soy su guardián y es mejor que se alejen o ya me verán enojado, corran antes que ninguno de sus huesos quede completo.-Gracias, te sirve mucho tener aspecto de matón, te debo una.-¿Matón? si mis padres no conocieran al tuyo, tú estuvieras al borde de la locura, confiésalo Yuuki, te alegra verme en vacaciones, Kaede siempre consiente a mi hermano y por eso mis padres les agrada traernos en vacaciones, ya olvídalo, ellos no saben lo que se siente y por eso te molestan. _

* * *

-¡Tú no eres normal!

-¿Que dices?

-Me refiero que tus ojos brillaron cuando esa cosa nos ataco y…maldición no recuerdo con claridad.-Me tome la cabeza aturdida

-Te confundes Yuuki, que de extraño te puedo resultar, no lo veo conveniente, dulce princesa. Lo que paso debió confundirte y tu desmayo, eso debió ser el detonante para imaginar cosas donde no las hay.

-Tus ojos brillaban como lo explican en mi libro-Me acerque a su lado tan despacio que no noto cuando lo hacía-Como un vampiro-Solté con temor de mis revelaciones, regla uno para ir contra los vampiros, no confieses lo que son sino te mataran.

-¿Bromeas? Vampiros, debes leer mucha literatura, eso no existe en el mundo en el que vivimos. Solo es ficción. No puedo imaginar que tu creas eso-Rio tan alto que me hizo sentir confundida-No hay nada extraño en mi, mejor déjame ver la herida que te hiciste en la rodilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

-Esta-Presiono sus dedos con algodón y alcohol sintiendo un ardor profundo-Lo note mientras te traía casa, te desmayaste por alguna razón que desconozco y el ama de llaves me ayudo para atenderte, ahora confías. Si te preguntas donde esta, te diré que fue a conseguir algún vendaje para tu rodilla-Sus dedos rozaron mi pierna haciéndome sonrojar al instante, lo mire interrogante cuando sentí que alzaba mi falda un poco antes de llegar a mi muslo. Iba a detener sus manos pero estaba sumido en atender mi herida, si avanzaba un paso más, vampiro o humano pervertido de seguro iba a sentir la fuerza de Yuuki Cross-¿Por qué tu expresión a cambiado? Te asusto.

-¡No!-Exclame fastidiada.

Era la segunda vez que lo oía en todo el día.

- ¡ Hija, mi adorada hija. Donde esta Yuuki, busquemos a Yuuki, pequeña ya volví ven a saludar a tu querido padre!

-Pa...paa Papá ¿Ahora qué hare?-Observe a Kaname preocupada, si Kaien Cross se enteraba que había un chico en su mueble favorito de seguro que lo asesinaba y mas con su hija.- Escóndete, no mejor ve detrás del mueble y yo te aviso para que puedas salir, espera, que tal si-Mordí mi labio desesperada.

-Tranquila Yuuki, no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo he venido acompañándote o ¿sí?

-Yuuki- Sentí su voz cercana a la sala, de seguro su estado de humor cambiaria drásticamente -¡Yuuki!-Pronuncio mi nombre como lento sufrimiento-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en mi casa? Y con…mi hija

-Papá, yo…

-Buenas noches director, es un placer verlo.

Rápidamente recupero su estado mientras se acomodaba los lentes en la nariz.

-Buenas noches Kaname Kuran, que se supone que estás haciendo con mi hija en mi casa, a esta hora, no sabes que es peligroso para ti, ya sabes…Esperen ¿Ustedes se conocen?-Kaien me interrogo esperando una respuesta que nunca llego porque preferí concentrarme en mi herida como si fuese de muerte.

-Acabo de conocerla Cross y en situaciones nada amistosas, ya te dije que esas bestias son peligrosas en el bosque, debes advertir a los chicos del dormitorio del sol que eviten acercarse por que pueden ser peligrosas.

-Si pudiera hacerlo, hace cinco años fueran exterminados tenlo por seguro.

-¿De qué bestias están hablando?

Por lo poco que sabía de ambos, parecían conocerse con anterioridad por o cordial que era Kaname y papá sabia que respuesta darle.

-Son…

-Kaname es hora que te vayas, yo me encargo de Yuuki-Intervino Kaien dirigiéndole una mirada fulmínate.

-Entiendo, cuídate Yuuki, lamento todo esto. Adiós.

Se alejo de la sala a un paso lento como si quisiera seguir quedándose. Fruncí el ceño a papá, necesitaba averiguar de aquel chico extraño, misterioso hacia que mi cabeza comenzaba a dudar, demonios todo iba muy confuso.

-¿Director que tipo de bestias? Ustedes hablaron de eso, exijo que me diga la verdad.

Suspiro profundamente.

-Escúchame bien, Yuuki- descendió hasta el mueble llegando a mi misma altura-Hay cosas que es mejor que no te enteres pero conociendo tu carácter eres capaz de escaparte con tal de averiguarlo por ti misma, esas bestias según Kaname son más que eso, bestias salvajes y un dolor de cabeza en ciertas noches, animales salvajes que habitan en el bosque de la academia no creí necesario contarte su existencia, hay una hora exacta que todos los alumnos deban estar en sus habitaciones sin excepción alguna, entiendes no más de las siete de la noche, porque en la oscuridad esos animales podrían matar a alguien, acaso no leíste el aviso de alerta.

-¿Cómo un toque de queda?

-Exacto, yo quiero que no andes jugando con nadie luego de esas horas, es peligroso-Los ojos claros de Kaien me inspeccionaban minuciosamente, preocupado-Yo soy tu padre Yuuki, haría todo por protegerte incluso desaparecer cualquier cosa que te dañara. Quiero que quede claro, sé que no soy un padre ejemplar y puedo ser algo olvidadizo pero que te quede claro que te amo mucho-Beso mi frente con tal cariño que hizo que le diera un abrazo-¿Volviendo a otro tema cuando conociste a Kaname Kuran, quiero la verdad?

-Yo…-Hice círculos invisibles en el suelo-Ayer, cuando me dirigía (Esa escena sería muy vergonzosa, preferí obviarla, no era necesario hablar todo a papá) a casa, me parece amable, espera si esas cosas son bestias él esta…

-No te preocupes, él está bien, solo él puede manejarlo-con la rodilla adolorida camine hasta la ventana mirando desde aquella distancia la silueta difusa de Kaname esconderse entre la oscuridad y mi cabeza volvía a preguntarse ¿Acaso él era normal?-Es un buen chico, pero será mejor que lo olvides, yo se que te digo. Iré a ver qué preparo Sora, tengo mucha hambre.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunte quedadamente, por alguna razón sus palabras me entristecieron un poco-Lo conoces mucho para hacer una afirmación así, él me dijo que no trabaja aquí pero parece que ustedes ya se conocían con anterioridad. ¿Quién es Kaname Kuran?

-Quieres que te revele cosas de alguien a que acabas de conocer, eso se llama no tener modales Yuuki, pero es un chico (No lo había notado, vaya que descubrimiento) Está bien Kaname Kuran pertenecerá a esos edificios que vivimos en la mañana, será un estudiante especial, porque sus clases comenzaran en el turno de la noche, los alumnos no tardaran en llegar próximamente y para eso se realizara una bienvenida a la "clase nocturna" , será el inicio de un proyecto que tengo en mente.

-¿Especiales? ¿Por qué? Qué diferencia puede haber estudiar en el día y la noche, acaso trabajan o tienen algún problema que se los impida.

-Ellos son normales como nosotros Yuuki, pero sus costumbres son diferentes, ya te enteraras cuando los conozcas, espero que no sigas con tu loca idea de cambiarte a la clase nocturna solo por que los edificios te parecen muy atractivos, cámbiate el uniforme y baja a cenar, puedo oler lo que preparo Sora hasta aquí, que emoción-Se fue dando de brincos hasta la cocina.

¿Especiales? Aquella palabra deambulo sobre mi cabeza toda la noche. _"Que de extraño puedes encontrar en mi" _fue la frasemás abrumadora para los próximos días, no había vuelto a ver a Kaname, por algún motivo desapareció sin dejar rastro, lo busque en el mismo lugar donde coincidimos las primeras noches pero este no se dejo ver, como papá me había dicho él iba a ser partícipe de la clase especial así que solo me esperance en esa idea, la razón era seria, los edificios estaban prácticamente ya terminados, sus cimientos eran fuertes y misteriosos, cada vez lo veía con un enorme parecido a los castillos medievales, oscuros y antiguos, siempre me quedaba parada unos minutos para contemplar como lucia, era atrayente, me acomodaba en las rejas con la esperanza de verlo de nuevo

-Se te perdió algo, tú aspecto no me dice que perteneces a la clase nocturna. Mira Kain no empiezan las clases y ya tengo una admiradora, justo del tipo que me gustan, jóvenes y frescas.

Era un chico de cabello rubio dorado, de ojos eléctricos y parecía demasiado carismático para la forma que hablaba, vestía de forma pulcra, atractivo pero había algo que me hacia desconfiar sin motivo alguno.

-No bromees Aidou, es mejor seguir con las votaciones.

Solo distinguí la voz de su acompañante, iba de espaldas, era alto y más sosegado que aquella persona.

-Yo apuesto que Kaname ganará, me tendrás que pagar Akatsuki, mis métodos son infalibles, ja.

Se fue corriendo como todo un niño pequeño en dirección a la entrada del castillo, ya debería estar preparado, había más de una silueta de personas ahí dentro.

-Me levantaste tan temprano para tus locas ideas, espérame

-Ichijou no puede ser el presidente de dormitorio hay que adelantárseles, no olvides que Takuma gana votos a medida que nosotros estamos quietos, uno, dos, uno, dos, muévete Kain-jalo el brazo de su amigo haciéndolo ingresar con presura. -Espero verte pronto admiradora mía.

Eh…Moví la cabeza. Al parecer conocía a Kaname, ellos no podrían ser seres de la oscuridad de ningún tipo. Olvídalo Yuuki. Ahora seguía las pesadas clases, Sayori seguía sin dirigirme la palabra pese a que compre una caja de chocolates sin motivo alguno, era como si me sintiera culpable por algo que dije o hice, se los iba a entregar hoy, al menos los días no eran tan asquerosos como los primeros.

-Hola Cross, que pinta traes

-Que tiene de buenos-Dije con un toque resentido

-Sigue enojada por pequeñeces

_Flash back_

_Fue la tarde luego que el profesor se había marchado decidí retractarme con Wakaba, después de todo la seriamos compañeras los próximos meses._

_-Sayori yo…bueno, como decirlo._

_-Lo que Cross quiere decir es que le pareces muy soberbia, arrogante y todo los calificativos de una niña mimada. Siempre miras al resto como si fuese inferior a ti, debe ser feo tener esos modales, anda Yuuki díselo._

_-No es necesario, no tiene nada que decir y tu sucia bestia eres el menos indicado para decirme arrogante, puedo hacer que desaparezcas así de fácil-chasqueo los dedos- A mí tampoco me gusta sus compañía, idiotas._

_-Sayori,no…_

Fue aquella reacción que me hizo sentir culpable, Sayori no había retornado a clases tres días seguidos y todo fue culpa de Kei, aquellas palabra debieron ofenderla.

-Me entere que tu herida de la rodilla no fue porque te caíste sino por andar jugando a ser la princesa rescatada

Lo mire confundida y acote:

-No me importa cómo te enteraste pero será mejor que no te entrometas.

-Tengo mis contactos, pero aquellas bestias como los llaman todos nunca te lastimarían al menos que andes con seres indeseables.

-Tú que sabes de esas bestias, deja de inventar falsedades y no me dirijas la palabra.

Gire mi cuerpo sin la mínima intensión de hablar con él. Preste la atención a las clases con la esperanza de disculparme estúpidamente con Sayori no acabamos en buenos términos cuando se había marchado.

-Yuuki Cross ya que su compañera de clase no vino usted puede hacer equipo con Kei Takashi, él tampoco tiene un compañero para hacer el "Aseo" ¿Aseo? Que parte me había perdido-Hasta el regreso de Sayori Wakaba usted se puede sentar con la señorita Cross.

Kei asintió con responsabilidad trasladando sus cosas al pupitre.

-Hola compañera de clases o mejor camarada, podríamos inventar señales y esas cosas porque el orgullo de Wakaba tardara un mes en sanar, escuchaste lo que dijo el profesor, por tu aspecto se me hace que ni tienes idea de que te estoy hablando, quiere que nosotros nos quedemos a terminar de limpiar el aula, lo mismo que hizo el encargado de grupo ayer.

-No podría quedarme hoy, no-Me negué efusivamente, quedarme era morir, Kaien me lo había advertido con severidad, era de ese tipo de respuestas autoritarias de las cuales haces caso por reflejo-Nunca.

-Qué tienes Yuuki, yo no soy un ogro o un troll para matarte a la primera oportunidad, las clases acaban temprano y todos estamos obligado a cumplir con las tareas de limpieza, así que no te queda de otra que aceptar.

Efectivamente las clases terminaron temprano por la reunión de profesores, bufe cuando Kei presumía de su altura por llegar a los últimos rincones de la pizarra, me explico que venía de Kioto se había mudado apenas hace tres meses bajo la tutela de un conocido de sus padres, al mencionar esto sonrió con malicia como un toque de fastidio el solo recordarlo.

-Ya está oscureciendo, creo que ya hemos terminado

Acomode todas las sillas y los pupitres en filas perfectas, cambie el agua del florero, ya todos habían desocupado la academia, los pasillos eran silenciosos solo con la charla lejana de los profesores en el laboratorio, desvié la vista del bosque Cross, días anteriores bajo la oscuridad ese lugar daba escalofríos y hasta hoy el solo verlo a la distancia parecía figuras que deambulaban bajo los arboles

-Parece que hoy saldrá la luna, por la claridad de la tarde todo indica que será luna llena, debes irte ahora tu padre se preocupara si llegas tarde

-Eres muy bueno comprobando el clima-Asegure mientras veía el despertar de la luna redonda al oeste de la academia.

-Hay varias cosas en las que soy bueno Yuuki y si me lo propongo puedo ser excelente, es mejor irnos nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Caminamos acompañados del sonido del viento golpeando los arboles. Kei tenía el comportamiento liviano, pero estaba en observación luego de lo antecedido con Sayori, se despidió en dirección opuesta a mi camino y las advertencias, tenía un propósito al venir a Japón y de cualquier modo descubriría el origen escondido de los secretos aunque eso incluyera desenterrar mi pasado.

* * *

**N.A:****Contra todo pronóstico actualicé****. ****Veo que la compu audiencia esta nula un Review toma menos de tres minutos, anden chicas alégrenme con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, quejas, atención al lector, etc, prometo publicar lo más rápido que pueda. REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **


	4. Día Oscuro

**Día Oscuro**

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Hino Matsuri**

Son exactamente las siete de la noche, aquí en la academia todo a oscurecido, el cielo a perdido el color, me da la impresión que hoy será un día lluvioso, del tipo que terminan por asustarme, es un extraño clima para un día donde la luna estaba por salir. Apenas puedo dar vista al bosque, no me atrevería a hacerlo porque eso sería imaginarme cosas donde existen sin embargo oía murmullos salvajes provenientes de aquel lugar, como saltos chocando entre las ramas de los arboles. Kaien estaba inquieto sin quitar la vista fuera de casa, al parecer tenia preocupaciones mayores con el anuncio de las primeras gotas de lluvia que lentamente inundaba toda la academia. Sin contar que no pude darle mis chocolates a Sayori porque en ese momento Kaien me tenía atrapada del brazo como un guardaespalda guiándome a la mansión Cross, pese a que no me quería contar que ocurría yo lo intuía y tenía relación con el bosque.

-Yuki, no salgas por nada de tu habitación, cierra la puerta y las ventanas, hoy dormirás temprano-Fue una orden muy precisa que termine por acatar por la fuerza de la decisión.

-Pero...Papá-lo mire confundida-No entiendo nada, solo es una simple lluvia.

-No hay nada que entender-Me tomo de la mano y me condujo a la habitación a tropezones-Cuando pase todo yo mismo vendré a cuidarte, descansa, no se te ocurra por nada del mundo desobedecerme.

-¿Papá ocurre algo malo?-Pregunte mientras los gruñidos salvajes parecían escapar del bosque.

-Adiós

La puerta se cerró a un solo golpe, papá bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, pegue la oreja a la puerta y logre escuchar los murmullos difusos de Kaien y Sora desde la cocina, era como si planeaban algo. Al perderme en los ritmos del ambiente de la habitación mi cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar el sonido estruendoso de la naturaleza, esas tormentas que terminan por paralizarme por algún motivo desconocido sentí que vivía en una película de terror con bestias asechando la casa, me senté bajo la puerta de la habitación muy silenciosa algo en mi decía que era mejor así, el miedo a los truenos surgía desde muy pequeña no comprendo el motivo o una experiencia pasada pero siempre tengo miedo, es como si mi cabeza guardara secretos mayores a los que puedo recordar, perdí la memoria parcialmente desde los cinco años, solo tengo recuerdos de Kaien porque a mi madre nunca la conocí y Kaede nunca me había dicho como era ella, a veces tengo sueños donde la encuentro y me abraza, me dice que me quiere pero al despertar me doy cuenta que solo es mi imaginación, ya que ella está muerta.

Guarde silencio hasta quedarme dormida en la puerta, inconsciente lo único que logre a ver con la vista borrosa fue una sombra asomarse por la ventana de la habitación, una figura de colmillos sobre saltantes olfatear entre gruñidos salvajes, cierto o no yo estaba muy cansada para distinguir si esa cosa era verdadera o era producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

Al lado sur de la Japón se encuentra la mansión Hanabusa recibiendo a sus invitados más selectos en una fiesta a la cual los nobles están acostumbrados a dar, solo que en esta ocasión es una bienvenida a los próximos alumnos que inauguraran el nuevo proyecto de los gobernantes por tratar de mantener la paz entre humanos, vampiros y a lo que ellos llaman esclavos, es una sociedad cerrada y aburrida para los más jóvenes que prefieren retirarse por una distracción más peligrosa.

-A Yuuki siempre le dan miedo este tipo de tormentas, debe estar muy asuntada-Se preocupo Kaname Kuran, el príncipe de los vampiros y el primer en ascender al trono- Si esas cosas la lastiman juro que yo mismo los destruyo, necesito verla de algún modo.

-Hoy parece que va ha hacer una excelente noche-Aidou Hanabusa, hijo de lord Hanabusa, los más cercanos a la familia Kuran como mano derecha de la monarquía, estaba más que emocionado por los resplandores que partían del cielo, ese era el hobby de los vampiros jugar con las descargas eléctricas-Lo ves Kaien, que te parece si jugamos un poco-Presumió de sus poderes mientras congelaba las gotas de lluvia como diamantes de cristales -Kaa..Kaname-sama ¿Qué hace usted aquí afuera y sin paraguas?-Dijo escandalizado-Ahora mismo iré a traer uno.

-Estaba pensando que este lunes iremos a la academia Cross, a veces hace bien mojarse un poco, puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo antes no te incomodes por mí.

-De ninguna manera Kaname-sama

Kain y Ruka venían detrás de él compartiendo un paraguas. Kain Akatsuki era musculoso, de cabello rojizo y alto, Ruka Souen era la invitada de honor para los Hanabusa, acababa de llegar especialmente para formar parte de la academia Cross, era una dama en todos los sentidos, hasta la delicada forma en la que cogía el paraguas entre los dedos, su cabello era claro con ligeras ondulaciones y sus ojos rosas tuvieron un brillo especial cuando encontró a Kaname en las afueras de la mansión Hanabusa, era una admiradora secreta, tenia fotos escondida en los cuadernos y un sinfín de pensamientos enamorados. Los Akatsuki y los Souen eran primos de Aidou y para nadie era un secreto que ella estaba enamorada del sangre pura desde los cinco años, la especie superior a los nobles y a toda raza de vampiros.

-Kaname-sama es un honor para mí volver a verlo, ¿está usted completamente mojado permítame ayudarlo?-Tomo el paraguas con rapidez para colocarse al lado del atractivo vampiro.

Kaname la miro interrogativo tratando de recordar su rostro.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, mi nombre es Ruka Souen, soy prima de Aidou, nos conocimos personalmente el año pasado cuando en la mansión Kuran rindieron un homenaje a los sangre pura.

-Entiendo.

-Ruka yo iba a hacer eso-Intervino Aidou mientras se ponía azul de coraje

-No es necesario señorita Souen, Kain esta mojándose y ustedes vinieron juntos.

-Yo-Miro a Kain de reojo-Lo siento Kain pero Kaname-sama usted no puede mojarse y mas con el inicio de las clases siendo el presidente del dormitorio.

Kain desde la distancia le sonrió levemente, todo empapado, Ruka nunca lo vería de la forma en que lo veía a él, a una persona que solo conocía en fotos y ahora que sabía que iban a estudiar juntos sería peor, siempre sonriéndole y con su amor consumiéndolo en silencio.

-Gracias señorita Souen, eres muy amable por tus buenos deseos pero Ichijou también esta concursando para el puesto de presidente de dormitorio.

-Él no ganara-Aseguro Aidou-Quienes botaran por él, Senri y María.

-Agradezco su confianza en mí, ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme, señorita Souen es muy considerado de su parte prestarme su paraguas, gracias.

-Eh...de nada Kaname-sama-Creyó que su corazón iba a paralizarse. Kaname Kuran se refería a ella con gratitud y le dirigía la palabra, su sueño de pequeña que se estaba haciendo realidad, él no se acordaba de ella pero ella sí, sabía lo bondadoso que fue cuando la ayudo aquella vez-Si se le ofrece cualquier cosa no dude en confiar en nosotros-La figura musculosa del príncipe sangre pura se dejo ver en extensión por la camisa negra pegada al cuerpo. Él era perfecto y sexy. Cuando salió de su ensoñación observo como Aidou la miraba como bicho raro y Kain le sonreía fugazmente-Kain comprendes que Kaname es un sangre pura y no puede…  
-Yo comprendo todo Ruka, siempre lo hago. No te preocupes si quede todo mojado igual iba a jugar con Aidou y a fin de cuentas soy tu mejor amigo.

-Te adoro Kain por comprender tan bien-sonrió-Aidou yo no entiendo por qué quieres seguir mojándote, mi cabello demorara en secar y olerá mal.

-Nadie te llamo Ruka-Refuto

-¡Odioso!

-¡Boba!

-Aidou, retráctate-Ordeno Kain

-Ella empezó-Protesto infantilmente observando fastidiado la mirada seria de su primo-Lo siento.

-Eres un idiota-Opino mientras jugueteaba con su cabello alejándose a su pieza.

-Ruka, te voy a matar.

-Atrévete y yo le aviso a mi tío que estas siendo grosero conmigo, no olvides que yo soy su sobrina favorita.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar pegado a ella como su sombra, es tan molesta -Siseo-Mejor vamos a jugar un poco, el quien llega ultimo termina por limpiar los zapatos del otro.

Ambos vampiros partieron a toda la velocidad que sus poderes le permitían, eran como las ráfagas de viento, fuertes y ligeros. Aidou Hanabusa era bueno congelando cosas y era el más ágil que su primo, Kain Akatsuki tenía el don de hacer aparecer fuego donde él quisiera pero mucho más fuerte que Aidou. El jugar con descargas eléctricas era un hobby muy divertido para los más jóvenes.

-Sabes lo que odio kain-El primer rayo había chocado al piso-Que las estúpidas bestias estarán con nosotros, será más que fastidioso soportar su olor, vivir en un basurero resultaría mejor que eso, si tan solo la clase no fuera creada para la coexistencia pacífica.

-Prácticamente nos obligaron, los más jóvenes hemos sido sometidos a la voluntad del consejo y de los reyes-Opino Kain inexpresivo mientras veía los golpes que pegaban los rayos. A la breve distancia había mas vampiros realizando diversos juegos, algunos contemplaban los resplandores nocturnos y otros demostraban sus poderes con explosiones de fuego sobre la hierba.

-¿Quién es esa?- Pregunto curioso

-No lo sé, crees que voy a tener el nombre de todos los vampiros, mejor pregúntale a Ichijou.

-Espera, espera-Aidou hizo una mueca tratando de recordar el rostro de aquel vampiro-Yo la he visto en algún lado, es… ¿Cuál era un nombre?

-Sea cual sea, no puedes negar que domina muy bien a los rayos, supongo que esa es su habilidad ¿Si quiere saberlo, porque no vas y le preguntas?

Kain se aburría con facilidad con los juegos de Aidou. Coloco los brazos sobre la nuca y comenzó a caminar a paso despreocupado. El menor de sus primos estaba empecinando en averiguar de ella, se acerco a breve distancia era una cuestión de curiosidad absorbente, la había visto en algún lugar pero no reconocía donde, pero algo que no haría sería acercarse a preguntar de quien se trataba.

-Señorita Rima, es momento de volver a casa, sus padres la están esperando.

Ese era su apellido ahora la reconocía, ella era Rima Touya, la joven modelo más cotizada por las marcas más prestigiosas del mundo vampiro, su hermana vestía la mayoría de las ropas que ella lucia, pero su rostro no solo era conocido por ser modelo, ella guardaba un secreto que solo Aidou había confirmado por completo cuando la sombra de un chico le hizo señas entre los bosques para que burlara a sus guardaespaldas y lograra escapar.

-Sabes Kain, la realeza oculta más secretos de los que podemos ver

-No te metas en problemas Aidou, solo esta vez- Recalcó con monotonía.

* * *

Kaname Kuran solo tuvo un pensamiento en toda la noche, ver a Yuki, escapar de la fiesta era su objetivo principal, fingió que tenia dolor de cabeza y debía descansar así nadie lo molestaría, vivir como un príncipe tenía muchas restricciones que no le permitían salir con toda la disposición posible, al menos resultaba alentador que las próximas clases en la academia Cross lo alejaría de ese pesado mundo. Dentro de su habitación busco la ventana más cercana para poder realizar su cometido, a esas horas nadie lo molestaría, aprovecho por bajar lentamente, escapar de un vampiro resultaba más difícil que de un humano porque sus sentidos iban mucho más avanzado. Fuera de la mansión logro convertirse en neblina y transportarse a la mansión Cross, el clima era propicio para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de Kaien Cross.

-¿Cómo es posible que me prohíban verte, si ya me perteneces? No es divertido la forma en la que he venido por ti Yuuki y tu no sientes mi presencia-Levanto el cuerpo liviano de la joven desde el suelo para acomodarlo en su cama, depositándola suavemente como si fuera de porcelana, la abrigo con la manta más cercana mientras se ponía de rodillas para contemplar su belleza- Estabas jugando a las escondida o te han prohibido salir de casa.¿Cuántos años han paso desde la última vez que nos vimos?, te has hecho mucho más hermosa de lo que te recordaba-Recorrió con sus delgados dedos la mandíbula de la joven hasta llegar a su cuello-Y mucho más deseable…

* * *

**N.A: Tan, tan, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo ¿Secretos? ¿Ustedes creen que esta historia tiene secretos?, yo digo que sí. Actualice lo más rápido que puede para demostrar mis sinceros agradecimientos a usted, los que leen la historia, dejan reviews y ponen como favoritos, me emocionan chicas.**

**-Naho-chan: Gracias por tus palabras, de veras me alegro leer tu review, ahora como que quieres a Kaname para ti solita, no, tienes que compartirlo por favor. Que KANAME sea universal, así no hay problemas, el corazón de su fanáticas es grande, cuídate, espero leerte pronto.**

**-Calipsoxf (Calipso): Oh, qué bueno que seas una yume y que te guste esta pareja, si todas amamos a Kaname-sama, hee, gracias.**

**PT: ¿Kaname se escapo de mansión Aidou, para ver a Yuuki, la pregunta es si se dejara ver por ella? Nadie sabe, lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo, un saludo y un abrazo a todas.**


	5. Ilusión

**Ilusión**

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Hino Matsuri**

"_¿Kaname eres tú?-Pregunto reconociendo sus facciones dibujadas por la sombra de la noche._

_-¿Quién crees que soy?_

_La respuesta que llego de sus labios fue asombro._

_-Tu voz y tu aspecto se parecen a la de Kaname Kuran, si me permites ver tu rostro puedo asegurarlo completamente._

_-¿Y si yo me niego?-Dijo retándola -Sabes que eres muy hermosa, quédate quieta a esa distancia me gusta contemplarte-sus manos firmes y frías viajaron hasta su cintura –Tu aroma es tan puro y fresco que se me hace difícil mantenerme quieto._

_-¿Qué haces?-Intento buscar el interruptor de la luz más cercana para reconocer su ubicación, sentía como su corazón palpitaba mucho más rápido a medida que su cuerpo se hacía cercano a ella-Permíteme prender el interruptor, no distingo nada en la oscuridad._

_-Pero yo te puedo ver a la perfección, distingo tus ojos oscuros pretendiendo a ver en la oscuridad, no pareces asustada hasta podría asegurar que disfrutas la situación. _

_-Es que no he visto a Kaname en un largo tiempo, y tampoco estoy segura de lo que paso exactamente, quizá las palabras de mi padre o las situaciones extrañas que ocurren a diario han hecho que no desees verme mas._

_-¿Qué te hace creer que soy ese tal Kaname Kuran?-Pregunto curioso-Tienes algún método que pueda distinguirme de un ladrón o un estudiante de la academia_

_-Si fueras un ladrón habrías aprovechado la oportunidad para robar la casa y no meterte por la ventana más alta de la mansión, además…-Antes que terminar de hablar las manos de aquel hombre se ubicaron con movimientos veloces sobre su cuello liberando la superficie para verlo con más profundidad, su nariz fría cosquillaba la oreja derecha, escuchando un susurro-Hueles a rosas y me gusta, déjame oler tu fragancia-el cuello de Yuuki obedeció antes sus palabras como si estuviera hechizado de algún modo, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero su voz parecía demasiado dulce como para negarle nada-Un beso de buenas noches para la princesa-Su aliento choco una vez más contra su piel mientras sentía que esa parte de su cuerpo se electrificaba por un beso profundo dedicado para ella._

_-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?_

_-Alguien viene, cuídate, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver, Yuuki. _

_-Tú..."_

* * *

¡Mi primer beso fue en el cuello! Sus labios ¿Pero quién me beso?

-Despierta dormilona, papi ya está aquí y te trajo una sorpresa, abre la puerta.

"_¿Todo fue un sueño?"_

-Espera padre-Conteste adormecida

-Yuuki, no hagas enojar a papá y abre la puerta ahora mismo

Al levantarme de la cama me sentí mareada, era como si mis piernas temblaban y me obligaban a volver a dormir.-Pero porque me pica el cuello…

-Yuuki Cross, abre la puerta ahora mismo

-Ya te escuche no es necesario que grites

-Es así como tratas a tu padre

Kaien había comenzado a dramatizar.

-Llevo tocando la puerta como diez minutos y…Yuuki mírame al ojos-drásticamente cambio de estado de humor por una expresión ms seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte aturdida.

-Mírame a los ojos- Pidió con é mientras papá escudriñaba mi aspecto minuciosamente, era como si me sintiera cansada-¿Ayer no paso nada?

Ahora lo recordaba, ayer fue una noche de terror, la primera de las muchas que habría, de eso estaba segura. Kaien me había obligado a quedarme en mi habitación, advirtiéndome que no saliera para nada, debí quedarme dormida pero luego llego ese hombre ¿Fue un sueño o en verdad ocurrió?

-¿Yuuki estas bien? Si te sientes mal, puedes faltar a clases

-¿Papá que ocurrió ayer por la noche?- Lo dije con cierto temor de hallarme con algo que no me gustara, aquella vez yo vi a esas criaturas, parecían animales de experimento, capaces de devorar a un hombre con sus propias garras.

-Me fui de cacería, no te preocupes no los volverás a escuchar por un largo tiempo.- Pese a su sonrisa la respuesta no me tranquilizo, papá era muy transparente con sus expresiones y lo que me decía era que temía a lo que se enfrentaba-Ayer fue una mala noche para todos, ya olvídalo así que como tu recompensa de traje este delicioso desayuno, Sora lo hizo ya sabes que ella cocina mejor que yo, es como tu mamá cuando me preparo un pastel-Suspiro evocándola en sus recuerdos-me tengo que ir, adiós-beso mi frente y se fue bailoteando hasta la puerta

Reí, a papá sí que le faltaba un tornillo pero igual lo amaba.

El reloj marcaba los minutos exactos para llegar a la academia, apenas probé bocado y corrí apresurada a cambiarme el uniforme, una revisión veloz en el espejo me bastó para salir.

-¿Yuuki, eres tú?-Era la voz maternal de Sora-No pensaras irte sin despedirte de mi.

-Sora…eh, buenos días-Me pillo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.-Ella era el ama de llaves más joven que había visto, llegó a casa recientemente, se podría decir que su edad iba por los veinticinco o quizá menos, su carácter era muy jovial, tenía una piel saludable, unos ojos resaltantes y vestía con unos pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo, una camisa que resaltaba aún mas su cintura, una larga cabellera, y tenía un colgante peculiar sobre el cuello en forma de cruz de color negro con bordes plateados, porque todas las personas que conocía papá parecían tener secretos y actuaban misteriosamente-Kaien me dijo que hoy tendrá una sorpresa para los chicos que pertenecen al dormitorio del sol, creo que hoy presentaran a algunos alumnos del nueva clase, los chicos que estudiaran de noche.

-¿Enserio?

La pregunta escondía mi entusiasmo, quizá con un poco de suerte encontraría Kaname entre los alumnos nuevos.

-Me dijo que el presidente y el vicepresidente serán los que vendrán a la academia para brindar sus saludos a la clase. Un oh se me escapo de la boca, era alentadora la noticia, no lo vería dentro de algunas semanas.

Olvídalo Yuuki, Kaname no vendrá…Moví la cabeza alelándome de mis propios pensamientos mientras terminaba de despedirme de Sora.

-Yuuki, te cuidado-Sentí que era una advertencia, desapareciendo en dirección de la cocina.

Efectivamente la clase nocturna iba a iniciar en los próximos días, los cimientos de la construcción estaban aptos para el ingreso de cualquier persona y más con los barrotes, cerrando el edificio, como si fueran prisioneros. Dos hombres corpulentos argumentaban, parecían ofuscados, cuando se percataron de mi presencia, sus expresiones eran duras, como si quisieran matarme en el mismo instante ¡Chica estúpida!

-Es…

-Terrorífico, tiene un arte demasiado sombrío ¿Te debe dar miedo Yuuki?

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- Increpé a Kei mientras caminaba con dirección a la academia-Dije que no quería tu cercanía.

-Yuuki, pero que tipo de saludos son esos, somos camaradas, ayer por la noche he estado pensando algunos saludos, que te parece chocar las manos y un apretón. Suena rudo ¿no?, aunque pensándolo bien aún nos queda un semestre de historia.

Kei tenía el rostro reluciente como si el sol le estuviera pegando a la cara, una sonrisa encantadora y una condición física admirable. Era guapo, eso nadie lo negaba.

-Deja de decir incoherencias, que tengo clases.

-Las tenemos camarada, tu y yo.

Ignore su respuesta mientras cogía los cuadernos entre las manos.

-Yuuki, espérame…Mira lo que hay allá, mucha gente se ha agrupado en la entrada de la academia (en mayoría chicas), parece una pelea, yo le apuesto al más fuerte.

Antes que me diera cuenta Kei tomo mi mano por sorpresa y me jalo hacia el espectáculo, yo no era una maleante curiosa

-¡Suéltame!

"_Has oído eso" Si, son los nuevos estudiantes _

-Tanto alboroto por alumnos nuevos, que pérdida de tiempo- Bufó fastidiado.

-¿Me puedo ir, señor avasallador?

-Kei-sempai, miren chicas ha venido a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos

Kei se tomo la cabeza en un claro estado de irritación logrando que las chicas lo vean de forma más encantadora.

-No, yo me iba a otro lugar.

-Si los alumnos nuevos son tan guapos como Kei-sempai, nosotras estaríamos más que satisfechas.

"Y yo estaría más que mareada" Aghhh, otros arrogantes y malhumorados, que estresante.

El automóvil se abrió con mucha lentitud, como si estuvieran presentándose celebridades extranjeras, la caja de pandora de iba ser abierta-Por favor, que patético con ese chofer, lo mejor es irme, no tengo nada que hacer en este estúpido lugar y menos ver como una idiota a los Idols.

-Vámonos Yuuki, es mejor irnos a clase.

Hasta ahora Kei decía algo coherente.

"Den paso al director, por favor"

-Padre…

-¿Yuuki, que haces aquí? No te dije nada porque no quería tu presencia aquí, es peligroso. –soltó una mirada dura y se dirigió al automóvil- "QUE SEAN BIENVENIDOS LOS ALUMNOS DE LA CLASE NOCTURNA A LA ACADEMIA CROSS"

Un chico rubio salió del automóvil dando saludos a Kaien, era encantadoramente guapo, ¿esto era una academia de estudio o una de belleza?, sus ojos verdes eran suaves, al igual que sus expresiones, de porte elegante, vestía un traje azul repartiendo sonrisas al resto de chicas que se habían amontonado a verlo y luego salió la segunda persona, mi corazón inexplicablemente comenzó a alterarse, es difícil explicarlo con palabras lo único que pensé cuando lo vi fue…Kaname, si era él, estaba aquí, no supe si él era el chofer o algún empleado, lo único que me importo fue volverlo a ver, aunque a papá no le agradara la idea que sea mi amigo, yo me emocioné, estaba igual de hermoso que las veces anteriores, el cabello rebelde le caía sobre el rostro y sus ojos eran mucho más enigmáticos que la ultima vez, llevaba un traje oscuro saludando a papá, en esos momentos mis pies trataron de llevarme hacia él, para saludarlo y que me explicara qué había ocurrido.

-Es un honor para mí volver a verlo, director, gracias por su buen recibimiento.

-¡Kya!-Gritaron todas las chicas-Que hermosos, mira sus rostros parecen salidos de una película, definitivamente son extranjeros.

-Él efecto que ellos causan en ustedes es perturbable-Sentí la voz grave de Kei hablarme mientras su mano sujetaba mi brazo con firmeza-Es mejor irnos, tu padre dijo que no es seguro y yo le creo, además las clases ya comenzaron, Yuuki, es mejor que me hagas caso o saldrás lastimada.

Mire a Kei con rencor, quien le había dado autorización para tratarme así, nosotros no éramos nada.

-Kei Takashi, tú no sabes nada.

-No sé que les puede gustar de ellos, si al llegar la noche son unos monstruos.

-Suéltame, puedo caminar sola.

* * *

_10 minutos antes_

Las elecciones se habían hecho la misma noche anterior, en la fiesta para los próximos estudiantes. Kaname Kuran y Takuma Ichijou, eran mejor amigos pese a que las opiniones de su familia iban por el contrario, los Ichijou querían un senado, libre de monarquías en cambio los Kuran por línea de sangre y por ser la familia mas longeva del mundo vampírico mantenían esos honores desde su existencia, aun así ellos conservaban una amistad, Kaname mantenía a Takuma como confidente y el mejor oponente para jugar deportes con los rayos y algunos extremos, así que cuando ambos fueron propuestos para competir, ninguno de los dos hizo campaña para ser elegidos, claro, los más allegados a ellos fueron los encargados, Aidou Hanabusa y sus primos tomaron la iniciativa haciendo campañas agresivas de publicidad y conferencias para los votantes, por el lado de Takuma, solo Shiki y María Kurenai repartieron volantes y la publicidad fue comprada en su contra (La imagen que se me viene a la mente es graciosa, Imaginar a Aidou haciendo la voz de un candidato presidencial mientras Shiki con volantes en media calle, resulta una parodia).En la última noche los esfuerzos sobrenaturales de Shiki y María lograron coronar a Takuma como vicepresidente y Aidou se emocionó al saber que Kaname era el presidente de la clase nocturna que creyendo ganar El Oscar, por la mañana ellos debían cumplir sus funciones principales, entre ellas presentarse ante el director y dar sus saludos a los demás alumnos, los humanos para ser exactos.

-Kaname, ya quiero que las clases inicien, ayer mi abuelo estuvo sermoneándome sobre pertenecer a la clase nocturna, ahí iba otra vez: "_Yo he vívido dos siglos y en toda mi existencia jamás he oído nada estúpido que unir humanos con vampiros, recuerdo que en los años más dolorosos para un vampiro nunca intentamos unirnos a ellos, jamás y al saber que quieres apoyar semejante idiotez me da vergüenza nombrarte como de mi familia, desheredarte, eso debería hacer._

-Lord Ichijou asusta a todos, se cree demasiado perfecto, si cabe el decir esa palabra.

-Uno no elige con quien vivir Kaname, la situación en mi familia no es de color rosa y tú la conoces, es por eso que prefiero estar encerrado en una academia que ser obligado a hacer algo que no quiero.

-Mi familia aprecia lo que haces y mas sabiendo de quien es tu familiar más cercano, gracias.

-Para que están los amigos

"Señor, hemos llegado a la Academia Cross"

-Que emoción, al fin voy a conocer a tu adorada Yuuki, llevas semanas describiéndomela que creo reconocerla con tal solo mirarla. Es mejor que yo salga primero, esperó divertirme en este lugar, sabes Kaname, lo único que al resto no le agrada, son ellos, esas bestias que no tienen un camino en esta vida.

-Eso lo sé, es una delgada línea que a todos los vampiros causara problemas, luego pensaremos eso. Bájate de una vez, antes que yo mismo lo haga-Bromeo, Kaname Kuran estaba de un excelente estado de humor, que regalaría flores a cualquier chica que se las pidiera-A dar paso a la noche, nuestro camino está por comenzar, ahora seremos los residentes de la academia.

El automóvil estaba circulado por curiosos que se acercaba a confirmar que los alumnos nuevos habían llegado, Cross no entendió que debía ser discreto o alguien más se entero del plan.

-Bienvenidos a la academia Cross-Fue el recibimiento del director mientras diviso a Yuuki que se alejaba con un chico y no uno cualquiera, era eso, o algo parecido a un humano, no era comida tampoco era un ser común y corriente, era un esclavo y uno muy fastidioso.-Un licántropo, lo que me faltaba, ellos no deberían mezclarse con los humanos, eran tan vulnerables en la noche de luna llena pero que comparación daba si al igual que ellos también tenían una vulnerabilidad y era por la sangre. Interesante parecido.

_Los chicos guapos guardaban secretos._

_Kaname, la vi, la vi. Ya reconocí quien es Yuuki, tiene un bonito cabello largo, fue lo único que logre ver por qué se fue con un tipo, mejor dicho con un licántropo, lo supe por que olía mal-Arrugo la nariz burlón, lo que Takuma hacia era usar telepatía para charlar con Kaname sin hablar, Cross estaba muy estoico para que dos adolescentes hablaran y menos se burlaran a sus espaldas-Anda Kaname, imagina a Aidou con un gancho en la nariz, sabes que no resistirá mucho, ríete conmigo, a ti también te parece gracioso._

Kaname mantuvo un rictus tratando de contener la risa.

-Cuando se presente en la clase quiero seriedad, ustedes son los mejores alumnos que me han enviado para la coexistencia, espero que este proyecto no sea un fracaso. Al cruzar esa puerta nos exponemos a vista de todos esos chicos, entiendan.

La puerta se abrió lentamente preparando a la Presentación de la clase nocturna

* * *

La clase del profesor se torno tan silenciosa y aburrida así comencé a garabatear el cuaderno, y varios pensamientos se me acumularon por esos minutos ¿Kaede, como estaría?, Kei se había quedado mudo y yo no trate en decir ni una sola palabra contribuyendo a su estado, me irritaba que las personas cercanas a mi guardaran secretos incomprensibles, por un lado Kaien parecía conocer a todas las personas con las que entablaba una conversación, conocía el verdadero secreto en el bosque, se negaba que yo fuera amiga de Kaname y en mis dieseis años aun no conozco a mi madre ni en fotografías, había demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, presione con tanta fuerza el lápiz que Kei noto mi enojo.

-No eres la única con un mal día, Cross, no soy tu enemigo, espero que lo comprendas. Yo solo quiero tener una amiga de verdad.

¡Kya!-Los gritos me impresionaron

-Me acaban de informar que estos dos jóvenes vienen a saludarlos, adelante, expliquen a los chicos de que se trata la propuesta. ¡Buenos días, director, no lo había visto!

-Buenos días, alumnos de la clase diurna-Papá hablaba como una persona adulta, algo que nunca había creído que parecía-Llevo años pensando en este proyecto, y gracias al esfuerzo continuo de mis asistentes se ha decidido crear un nuevo tipo de clase, es decir estos alumnos estudiaran en la academia por las noches-Los murmullos comenzaron a brotar poco a poco a medida que las palabras de papá culminaron.

-¿Qué diferencia puede existir entre el día o noche, director? La mayoría de nosotros estudiamos de día o es que acaso sus nuevos alumnos tiene algo que esconder-La pregunta provino de la voz de Kei, se había levantado del asiento mientras miraba fijamente a Kaname.

-Es mi deber como presidente de la clase nocturna aclarar sus dudas, mi nombre es Kaname Kuran y el de mi compañero es Takuma Ichijou (vicepresidente), nosotros somos representantes de todos los alumnos de la creación de la clase nocturna se debe a que el director quiere mejorar la educación y nosotros seremos…

-Experimentos, ya me quedo claro Kaname Kuran, gracias.

-Kei, estas siendo grosero-Murmure prestando atención a mis garabatos.

Kei me dirigió una mirada fría mientras cruzaba los brazos y escuchaba el resto de la propuesta de Kaien.

-Alguna otra pregunta-Intervino el rubio, que parecía el chico sonrisas, se notaba a kilómetros su carisma.-Es un honor para nosotros que ustedes acepten nuestra presencia en la academia.

-Habrá otros chicos como ustedes-Esa pregunta fue innecesaria pero alentaba mas al resto para su entusiasmo.

-Somos un grupo mixto, chicas y chicos.

_Guapos, inteligentes, la próxima clase nocturna si promete ser interesantes"-Opinaron las chicas_

Levemente alce la cara cuando escuche la voz de Kaname, en ese instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no tardo en sonreír, era a mi o al resto de la clase, mis expresiones traicioneras hicieron que me sonrojara y bajara la cabeza en los cuadernos. No lo veas Yuuki, no lo veas-me repetí tratando de hacer cualquier trivialidad. ¿Kaname quien eres en verdad?

"Cuando nos volvamos a ver, los secretos ocultos se irán abriendo en el camino de nuestros destinos" Duerme bien por qué tus noches de tranquilidad han acabado.

**¡Continuara!**

* * *

**N.A: Hola mis queridas lectoras, como les ha ido, espero que bien, Marzul se ha reportado con un nuevo capítulo, mi tardanza se debe a que he tenido una vida algo complicada en estos últimos meses, si se preguntan si publicare pronto yo creo que sí. Ahora viene mis agradecimientos, esta historia es y será creada para entretener, sus Reviews y poniendo la historia como favoritos alegran a esta autora:**

**-****ririchiyo: La actualización está hecha y te de ganas de leer más la historia.**

**-****nancyclaudinec****: Espero que tu curiosidad este absuelta.**

**-****Kaho - Kazuki****: Te diré que Kaname va a dar ciertas sorpresas, lo iremos descubriendo en los próximos capítulos.**

**-****Alejandra li kinomoto****: Espero que te alegres, he vuelto.**

**Mis saludos a cada uno que lee la historia, andén chicas dejen sus comentarios y opinen sobre la historia, como ya he dicho antes me hacen feliz, nos leemos pronto. ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS!**

**PSDT: Como ya lo habrán notado Kei Takashi sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta y creo que aún él no se libra de los secretos. Misterio, si y como olvidarlo esta historia tiene cuota de sangre, por algo se trata de vampiros, el próximo capítulo promete aparecer otros personajes y la academia se consolida. Cuídense. **


End file.
